


Every Hue

by baeberiibungh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AUish, Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Suspension, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Domesticity, Domination, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Kinbaku, Kneeling, M/M, Magnus is a good Dom, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Non-Sexual Kink, One Shot Collection, Possessiveness, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Submission, Subspace, Switch Magnus, Trichophilia, WIP, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky one-shots featuring Malec (Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood)….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Malec fanfic is here. I have seen the movie and watched the series and have been inhaling malec fanfics from last month so this happened mostly because of the amazing fanfics. I have tagged this AUish as I will not be following the main story of the series or the movie, but these will be kind of adjacent moments to the series. The story lines will rarely feature the main plot of the series or movie. This will be Alec and Magnus getting their kink on through mostly non - sexual and some sexual kink plays. I think that just about covers it. remember to enjoy!

Milla had been an old friend of Magnus, a warlock like him. She rarely ventured out anymore, so when Magnus got the fire message that Milla would be dropping by with her spouse, Magnus went on a cleaning and redecorating frenzy while Alec watched bemusedly from the side, leaning on a wall to the side so as not to get in the middle of whatever Magnus was doing. Alec was feeling a bit anxious too, having only met two of Magnus friend to date. And from the way he was hyperventilating at the visit, it had been long in coming. While Alec had not faced any kind of discrimination for being from a famously downworlder hating shadownhunter family from Magnus’ friends and acquaintances, at least to his face, this old friend was spooking Alec a bit for being an unknown entity. 

He doesn’t want to know if Milla will like him being there with Magnus when she comes. Alec wanted to head to the institute but Magnus asked him to stay so that he could introduce his lover to his oldest friend. He _really_ doesn’t want to know if she will be prejudiced against him, like so many of the old world. What if she is very rude to him, and Magnus ends up having to take a side, whether to send Alec away to keep him away from Milla’s sight, or to sent Milla away? Alec has just met Magnus, Milla has been around Magnus forever, who has known Magnus the best and longest, and surely, she would be more important to Magnus than Alec. Magnus was scratching at his head now, unsure as to what colour to change the sofa to and looked at Alec for his opinion.

Alec quickly shoved his worries away and walked up to his boyfriend. Slinging a hand over his shoulder while Magnus wrapped his around Alec’s waist, Alec said, “I am sure she will love whatever you choose.” With a kiss to Magnus’s temple, Alec peered into his eyes to make him get the point.

Magnus gave a big sigh and said, “Oh I know darling, but I just want it to look good. She had never here before, and I just want her to be comfortable you know. I saw her last more than half a century ago. She, she moved away and we have kept in touch but she didn’t want anyone there and I did not mean to intrude and now it’s been more than five decades and she is finally coming and she is my friend and I missed her. And I want her to understand that she had been missed, that I am so, so, glad she is here. Ah, perhaps I am making too much out of this,” Magnus ended with another sigh.

“No, no Magnus, she is your oldest friend and she means a lot, you don’t have to explain how much you want her here and are happy that she is. At what time is she reaching?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at the clock on the wall of far left side, gave a loud squeak and then things started flying everywhere, startling Alec enough so that he stumbled away from Magnus. Suddenly there was the gong of the bell, that Alec could never fathom as to why Magnus ever put it in as the buzzer was already there, making everything fall down with loud thuds. Magnus looked at his door, his mouth half open in absolute delight. He walked to the door, and opened it with a flourish and Alec looked on owlishly as a women in an old fashion frock with petticoats and pearl buttons and frills swept inside, first kissing Magnus’s cheek and then giving him a restrained hug. There was someone standing behind the lady but Alec could not see who it was through all that high collar, and big hat.

“Ah Magnus,” Milla trilled, her voice twinkly and light as if she were very young. “It is so good to see you my dear. You have not aged a day since then,” Milla laughed. “Come now, tell me everything you have done since then, I am most curious, yes. And oh, I would like to introduce my spouse to you, Benjamin.” Milla swept to the side and Alec saw a young man, perhaps a decade older than him smiling shyly at Magnus. Milla had her hand around Benjamin, holding him close, and Benjamin kept giving her shy looks as well. He was blushing and Alec suddenly found him very adorable. The trio walked in and that is when Milla saw Alec, still standing in the middle of the room, thankfully clear of any clutter.

“Oh ho, is this him, Magnus?” Milla asked in her high voice, wonder and curiosity shinning through.

Magnus gave a smile of his own, his eyes soft as they drifted over Alec and said, “Yes. May I present to you Alec Lightwood, my boyfriend?”

Milla smiled brightly at him as she walked up to him. Alec was just trying to put his hand out awkwardly for a handshake when she pulled him nearer and gave him a kiss and hug just like she had given Magnus. Realising that Milla was putting Magnus and Alec on an equal footing before her, Alec blushed and kissed her cheek as well. He said, “It is nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you too,” Milla said seriously although her eyes still twinkled and her smile remained rapt. She suddenly gave a clap, the room, sofa and table suddenly drastically changed and then Alec was sitting on the softest yellow and gold pattered sofa, while Milla sat on a throne like chair. Magnus sat in another armchair beside her, this one patterned in swirls of bright colours and set in to gossip with Milla. There was a table between them now and held glasses and decanters of aged liquor. However, Alec could move his eyes away from Benjamin who was now sitting on a pillow, his legs tucked to the side while his body pressed into Milla’s legs. Every now and then, Milla kept running her hand through his curly hair, and Benjamin sat looking content while Milla and Magnus talked. 

They had lunch like that too, everything conjured in with the snap of fingers, in Magnus case or with a clap, in Milla’s case. During lunch, Magnus asked Alec to sit beside him and eat, which he did, his cheeks aflame as he watched Milla hand feed Benjamin. It was not like Benjamin sat mute or dumb, in fact he too had his own stories to share with the others and Milla made an effort to keep asking Alec a few questions too. Alec did not quite mind it. He tried to imagine how he would like to talk after having not met Jace for a period of time. No, that was all Ok, how Magnus and Milla were so engrossed in each other. Friends get like that. But it was the ease with which Benjamin sat at Milla’s feet that was doing something to Alec’s inside. There was nothing been done to portray that he was submitting or supplicating, but it still felt strange.

Milla stayed till dinner, Benjamin and Alec being regaled with tales and stories that Magnus had not told him yet. Some of them were quite wild but Alec listened with concentration and smiled and laughed aloud often. Dinner too was fed to Benjamin, in small bites as before. He got up twice to go to the bathroom, which Alec took him to. He explored the house too, going near the book shelves to inspect the book inside and talking with Alec about this and that. But each time, it was like he got angsty if he stayed away from Milla too long. So after talking to Alec a bit who drinking water or browsing, he would head back to sit with his legs tucked in by Milla’s side, his head now on Milla’s lap as she ran her nails lightly on his scalp. With a promise to drop by one more before she left for home, Milla and Benjamin left with another kiss and hug for the both.

After seeing the pair walk into the portal just past his door, Magnus closed his door and then flopped back into his sofa, which had reverted to the colour, and style it was before. Alec instantly inched towards Magnus till he was sitting pressed into his side. Magnus turned his head, placed a quick kiss to Alec’s clothed shoulder, and hummed against it. Alec bent his neck so that it lay on top of Magnus and said, “I liked Milla. I can see why she is your friend.”

“Hmmm. Yes. She has been a good friend to me. She was the first person to accept me when I became a warlock. Even before Ragnor or Catarina, you know. She has always been a good friend and it was really really good seeing her,” Magnus mumbled. He sounded a bit tired, most probably from how excited he was at meeting Milla again. Alec though of putting his questions away for the morning but the he blurted out, “Is Benjamin really her husband?”

Magnus slid out from under Alec’s chin to face him. Alec blushed. The question sounded so stupid now.

Magnus nodded his head and said, “Yes. They are married. Milla gave a portion of her immortality to him and they have been together for a century now I think.”

“Oh,” Alec said, his eyed fixed onto the floor.

Magnus raised his chin with two fingers and asked, “Is it about Benjamin kneeling at her feet the whole time they were here?”

Alec bit his lips and then gave a nod. He said, “It just, mmm, I mean she obviously loves him as does he, but, he sat only at her feet like some kind of pet and,” here Alec’s head went down so much that his chin was on his chest, “the stories I have heard at the institute…”

Magnus gave a sharp laugh at that before leaning in quickly to give Alec a kiss. He gave a chuckle again and said, “No my love, Benjamin has not been bewitched to bid Milla’s wishes. Milla and Benjamin are in a consensual D/S relationship and they have gotten too used to doing it at their home. I already knew. I guess I should have told you too. Milla is the domme and Benjamin is the submissive. Being the submissive of course does not mean that he must always submit or that he cannot have any opinion of his own. There are different dynamics to this thing and couples play in different way. The main thing is to always ensure that everything is sane and consensual.”

Alec was again staring at his lap and biting his lips. Magnus frowned at it a bit and then softly said, “If it made you that uncomfortable, I will ask Milla to let Benjamin sit with us the next time she comes around OK? I genuinely forgot that it was not something that you see very much. I also doubt that you have that good an access to good porn.”  
“Magnus,” Alec gasped, just for the sake for form. Then he asked, not quite meeting his eyes, “Why do people do that?”

“It is different for different people, but the basic thing is trust. Benjamin trusts Milla to keep him safe no matter what and he has no problem showing his gratitude. It is not quite supplication, nor a matter of self-esteem. Some people are just naturally dominant and some naturally submissive, but none of that decides their character, their orientation or gender. There are switches too. It is just how well you trust a person, and this trust goes both ways. Dominants will look after the submissives, making sure they get what they need and the submissive will let their dominant take what they want. It is a very balanced act and the people it works for swear by it,” Magnus explained as his hands rubbed Alec’s thigh in a soothing gesture that he was perhaps not even aware of.

“Have you ever done it?” Alec asked in a rush, finally looking into Magnus’s eyes.

Magnus slowly nodded his head not breaking his eye contact. 

“How, how did that make you feel?” Alec asked in a lower voice this time, just a bit above a whisper.

“Safe, treasured, powerful, content, and much more. Alec, I tried it for some time, but there is no reason to think that I want that with you without your consent. We are doing fine anyway, right baby?” Magnus asked with his hand on Alec’s jaw and cheek, cupping it lovingly. Alec of course knew that. Magnus would never force anything on Alec, of this he was sure enough to bet his life.

Still, he licked his lips once more and said, “What, um, what if , if, um, I mean to say, that is…”

Magnus kissed him then, stopping his stammers and asked, “You want to try it my love?”

Alec pursed his lips and then gave a nod.

“Do you want to try it now or do you want to sleep on it? There are a lot of things you must know first, about safe words, and subspace and aftercare and clearly defined lines of consent to everything,” Magnus told him.

Alec said, “I will read them tomorrow, I just want to know how it feels. He, Benjamin looked so content just to sit at Milla’s feet.”

“Ok, Ok we will just take a short trial then. Here,” Magnus snapped his fingers and a fluffy big pillow was suddenly before him. He looked at Alec and said, “Any time you want to stop, for any reason, you tell me my love, you tell me immediately.”

“I will,” Alec said and then slid down from the sofa to go kneel on the pillow. He maneauvered the pillow around till it was just like he wanted it. Alec then tucked his legs how he saw Benjamin had done and then looked up at Magnus, which he had been avoiding till then. The breath left his chest in a rush. Magnus’s eyes were hooded and hungry, the flames not licking but very very intent. Alec leaned in and immediately Magnus took to running his hand through Alec’s hair. Magnus’s nails were long and sharp and he glided them on the scalp. Unbidden a whimper escaped Alec’s throat. There was something extremely sexy and intense about sitting like that. Maybe how the position mimicked a blowjob was one of it. But it was not outright sexual either. 

Alec felt his cock go half hard, but he felt no need for sex. It was very soothing and nice to just sit on the pillow and lean against Magnus’s shins and let him scratch lightly at his scalp. Magnus has always looked larger than life to Alec, colourful enough to make the whole room bright. He looked that now, looming over Alec, but instead of feeling defensive, he felt cared for, not small but delicate, as if Magnus would do anything in his power and beyond to make sure that Alec is never hurt or wanting. He wrapped his hand around Magnus’s thing, curling it from down so that he could feel the heat of Magnus’s crotch too. Alec saw that Magnus was half hard too, but he made no attempts to move it along. The situation was arousing but not technically sexual. As Alec lay his head down on Magnus’ lap, Alec decided to start reading everything he could find.

It would be awesome to do more of this in the future. Magnus snapped the lights out and they lay as before, with Magnus on the sofa and Alec on the floor, and they stayed like that for hours, just feeling content and safe in each other’s embrace. Alec went to sleep just like that and later when Magnus took him to the bed, Alec wrapped himself around Magnus as if he would never let him go. Magnus held him back as hard and littered fond kisses to his brow. They will have to do this again soon.


	2. Mark

Alec is sitting on the sofa, sprawled on it really and dipped down. Magnus is sitting astride him, flush to his chest and his hands wound around Alec’s neck as he kisses him like there is no tomorrow. Alec is kissing back with his hands gliding all over Magnus’s back and ass, squeezing the muscle every now and then and making Magnus whimper into Alec’s mouth and jerk down into his lap and erection. Magnus’s fingers are tangled in Alec’s hair and he keeps tugging on it lightly. It feels absolutely delicious. Alec’s short is undone and hanging off his shoulder while Magnus is wearing black skinny jeans with its zipper down and nothing else. His toes keep curling on the sofa as he adjusts on his knees to sit even deeper into Alec.

They pull back with harsh pants, both struggling to fill their lungs with enough air. Alec’s face is red and his lips swollen and with his haphazard hair looks thoroughly kissed. Magnus is no better. His lipstick has worn off, his hair a mess as well and his eyes keep flickering and his fingers dusting off blue hued golden sparks from Alec. Once their breathing is back to something resembling normal, Alec leans forward again to start kissing Magnus. Magnus brings his hands from Alec’s hair to his face, cupping his jaws and kisses him filthily. Alec is swiping his tongue into Magnus’s mouth as much as he can and he is completely hard and leaking precum into his pants. 

Magnus takes hold of Alec’s hair suddenly and gives a hard pull, so that Alec is arching his neck over the edge of the sofa and then proceeds to kiss and bite at his neck and collarbone. Alec shivers, Magnus’s teeth sharp and small and feeling incredible against his skin. Alec makes very pleased sound at that, his mouth open, still gasping and his eyes blown in desire. He holds onto Magnus as he basically burrows into Alec and sucks and bites at his skin, hard. Alec thinks that he should be concerned about how the marks will be visible to his fellow shadowhunters, but cannot be driven to give a damn about it right then. He liked Magnus putting marks on him as much as Magnus liked putting those marks.

Alec remembers how the first time he went to the institute with a very visible hickey on the side of his neck, Izzy would not stop snickering and Jace just kept on hooting at him and giving him bro fists. Alec kept blushing so much he thought that he would have a pressure stroke or something. That night when he returned to Magnus’ flat, he was still blushing and of course Magnus though it real adorable and sought to remedy his shyness by kissing the breath right out of him still by the entrance door. They stumbled to the bedroom like they were half drunk although Alec was very much sober and Magnus had just one or two glasses and he had the tolerance for much more, and had made love to each other lazily. It had been one of the best nights of Alec’s life so far.

Alec had come to find Magnus’s possessive streak very hot. And since introducing the mild dynamics of D/S into their life, it was like Magnus took immense pleasure in letting others know that Alec was with him. Magnus was already very tactile, but now his touches surrounded Alec all the time. Hands splayed across his back when they went out for dinner. A hand on the curve of his bicep when they went for a walk through the busy streets of New York. Fingers tangled together and clasping tight and body pressed together when they went on one of their more risqué dates, which usually amounted to Magnus portaling the both of them to some secluded island or villa where they tried to christen every available surface with their best memories. 

Magnus also liked it when Alec wore his clothes that did not quite fit and were still comfortable enough to longue in. When Alec used his shampoo and soap and when he came to Magnus to get his tie just right which Magnus always tied by his hand rather than with magic. He loved to see Alec dance in any one of the clubs they frequented and loved to introduce Alec as his boyfriend to anyone that asked. He liked it when Alec would come wearing clothes that Magnus had gifted him to his flat and like it even more when Alec walked around the flat only in one of Magnus’s outrageous boxers. He felt blessed that he had that much of trust from Alec, that Alec had so much faith in him and he liked it the best when Alec wore his hickeys proudly and with a shy and but heated look on his face.

Magnus is squirming on Alec’s lap now, shoving his erection against Alec’s making both groan out. He pulled back once and snapped his fingers and Alec is suddenly sitting in his underwear on the sofa and Magnus is gloriously naked in his lap. The front of his boxers are thoroughly wet and when Magnus rubs his wet erection against it Alec clutches the globes of Magnus’s divine ass and ground him into himself. They keep this up for a few minutes till with a rushed gasp Alec comes in his boxer, quickly followed by Magnus doing the same. They are sticky and sweaty, but both just wraps themselves around the other and hugs them close. Alec has his head on Magnus’s shoulder, Magnus’s spent cock and his own sticky boxers in his line of sight and all he wants to do is clean up Magnus with his tongue.

Magnus is panting across his cheek, his face pressed into the side of Alec’s. His hands are leisurely petting Alec’s waist and back, and he keeps sliding his lips against Alec’s cheeks. Alec turns his head and kisses Magnus again, slowly and softly. The desperation from earlier is not there anymore. They smack on each other’s lips, brief pulls away to take in a breath and Alec does not want to move from the seat anyway. He is quite happy sitting in his wet boxers with a lapful of Magnus for the moment and he feels that it is the same for Magnus as well. But Magnus gives one quick peck to the side of his nose and gets off Alec’s lap and Alec actually feels very sad for one moment before he stands up himself and hugs Magnus from the side. Magnus kissed his cheek this time.

Magnus clicks his fingers and now Alec is wearing new boxers and so is Magnus, the earlier mess cleared away magically. Magnus gives him one more kiss before heading to the kitchen. Alec immediately tags along because why not. It is an unraveled pleasure to watch Magnus cook. Having lived so long he had amassed an encyclopedic knowledge of spices and old dishes. Alec had eaten meals from the heart of Cairo, China, Tibet, Iran and many more sitting at Magnus’s table because that how authentic he makes them. There are of course some favourites but Alec finds anything that Magnus makes tasty beyond belief. Maybe it is the magic that sparkles in his fingers when he is cooking, maybe it is the specific ingredients that Magnus always manages o finds, or maybe it is simply because it is Magnus who cooks.

Today he makes sparking dumplings with a vine leaf and garlic sauce and insists on feeding Alec. Alec sits close to Magnus so as to minimize spillage and also because it is nice to have Magnus feed him with his hands. When they eat in the kitchen Alec does not use the pillow, but Magnus usually does try to feed him with his hands. After dinner, both will take a quick shower and then they will get on the bed and go off to sleep. Or maybe one more bout of sex if they feel like it. There is a serene sense of domesticity to their life, how it works, which is amazing in itself. Alec is still a Shadowhunter and Magnus is the goddamn High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was something that was completely impossible and yet here they were.

Dinner done, they headed to their bedroom. They brushed their teeth together and Magnus wiped his makeup, or what had remained of it after such heavy making out. They got into the bed and Alec just relaxed. They had a nice evening, excellent dinner, no emergency calls to take care of any demons, no mundanes to pull out of harm’s way, and Magnus, his sweet, beautiful, amazing Magnus by his side. Alec did not have any idea if this could ever get better. Magnus turned on his side and put his hand over Alec’s chest, touching some of the bigger hickeys till his palm was resting on Alec’s heart, keeping him safe and near. Magnus scooted even closer, with hardly any space between them and lay his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus whispered into his skin, loud enough only for his ears.

Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus tighter and said, “I love you too.”

They fell asleep like that.

The next morning Alec woke up to Magnus licking and kissing his jaw and lower while pinning his hands by the side of his head. Alec arched his back to give full access to Magnus who just bit him some more. Last night when Alec had looked in the mirror, he had blushed at how thoroughly he had been marked. His neck, shoulder and upper shoulder as were littered with the lips shaped bruises. They complimented the fading ones at his hips. And now Magnus was kissing him again and marking him up pretty before he headed to the institute because Magnus liked to remind the people how much he loved Alec even when he was not there. Alec wanted to pout at the hands Magnus had pinned by his pillow, but he was having too much fun being kissed and bit by Magnus to really care too much. 

That day, Izzy just shook her head at her dear brother and Jace looked with something akin to horror at so much hickeys at the same place, but their eyes were fond and soft. He gave both a shove and then it was back to business. But the bites lingered and Alec liked it very much.


	3. Peek

The first time was in the small quarters of a changing room in a mall. Magnus has of course loudly despaired at the absolute lack of any colour in Alec’s wardrobe. Magnus insisted that Alec needed appropriate clothes in colour and shades and styles that would bring out the vividness of his eyes, the swell of his biceps, the broadness of his chest and the taunting sleekness of his waist. Alec was beautiful, Magnus declared, and he would make sure that other people realise that. Alec has just facepalmed himself and groaned. Izzy had agreed with Magnus and given her full blessing while Jace had hee-hawed till Izzy threatened to do the same to him. Jace shut up real quick after that.

So the couple had headed to a mall, in spite of Magnus’s insistence to let him shop for Alec. Alec had stubbornly refused, as he had said no to Magnus’s black card as well. The choices may very well had been Magnus’, but since the body was Alec’s the money to be spent was his too. Seeing how touchy he got, Magnus did not push it too much. But true o his word, he went and found the best the mall had to offer and insisted that Alec at least try them once before rejecting them outright. So they headed to one of the changing rooms, which hardly had room enough for two grown men let alone for a sackful of choices. So Magnus decided to be helpful by changing Alec’s clothes with magic.

As usual, what with Alec standing naked between each change, things quickly derailed into some heavy make out and petting. They kissed for what felt like hours, sucking at each other’s lips and finally ended with Magnus on his knees sucking Alec off while Alec held on to the flimsy walls for dear life. It was over very quickly and Alec’s knees shook at how intense and good it had been. Magnus just kissed strength into him. When They came out, with a smug face on Magnus and a furious blush on Alec’s the attendant just rolled her eyes and packed up their selection. Alec was not even sure what clothes he had just brought because he was still quire red when they reached home.

First step in the loft and Alec had Magnus’s cock halfway down his throat. Magnus had already been on edge so it didn’t take him much to come down Alec’s throat at all. After that they had a leisurely making out on the sofa throughout the evening and a tasty dinner. Magnus was surprised when Alec pulled him over after they got in the bed, but was happy to comply. They had a hard and fast coupling and Alec came with Magnus’s name on his tongue while Magnus growled out his completion against Alec’s throat. Magnus fell asleep quickly after that while Alec lay awake. Thinking back to the moment at the mall, mid blowjob, when he had looked up and suddenly seen the girl, most probably a mundane worker at the mall, her face flushed and eyes wide as she looked on. 

There had been hunger in her face as she had seen Magnus go down on Alec. It didn’t seem personal somehow, the way she was just watching like it was some kind of art show and something about the situation had made Alec come harder than he had ever before. He didn’t know the girl, and the girl didn’t know him but it had been quite the experience to exhibit himself like that. It felt like, like Alec was giving a show and it had been so powerful that the girl had gone speechless. She had blushed too on catching his eyes but had been unable to tear her eyes away. Alec had liked those eyes on him. Again, it was not anything personal, it was not like he wished to be anywhere else or with anyone else. He was very happy standing next to Magnus, but the look he had received, had made him shiver in something akin to anticipation.

After that, it was as if a switch has flipped. Before, he was not that a big fan of PDA. Even now, he didn’t’ want to indulge in it everywhere or anytime, like in front of Jace or Izzy, or Raziel forbid, his mother. So no, he didn’t do it always. But he had come to appreciate the looks he got when he would act real close with Magnus. Some of those looks would be pure jealousy, some would be disgust, but some, and those are the ones Alec loved the best, would look on in pure awe or lust. As if they had never before come upon a more delicious looking image than Alec wrapped around Magnus, hands and lips in indecent places. As if they would have no problem stopping mid step just to look at the couple and maybe think of them when jerking off later.

Alec could not understand why he found it so hot. To be looked at, to show and preen under the eyes for others, when none of them meant anything to him. All he needed was Magnus and all he wanted was Magnus. He tried to think of reasons, he tried to find the logic, but all it did was make him hyperaware of when someone was looking at him when he was out with Magnus. He easily ignored the disgusted ones. He easily overcame the jealous one and it was easy, Magnus just drew that kind of reactions anywhere. But the rest, who would whisper to themselves, ‘that is so hot’, Alec drank them up like water. It was part possessiveness, that much he knew, his need to show people that Magnus was with him, was his. 

The rest though was just this mass of desire that made him delirious to be near Magnus, to have him, to either fuck or get fucked by Magnus and every eye that gave him that look just fanned his desire.

That is of course when Magnus found out about it.

They had brief but fulfilling discussions about it, Alec blushing bright red while Magnus tried to lessen his blinding smile. And everything escalated to the point where, if they got the itch, they would head to a public place, usually a busy street, with quite a few people milling around. Magnus would conjure up a soft sofa, sit on it and pull Alec on his lap, sitting his erection into Alec, before giving a show to the mundane milling around. They would of course be glamoured and Magnus would put a shell spell so that no downworlder or nephilim come across their path, for while it was a fantastic kink to have, there was no reason to not use precaution.

Magnus would fuck him slowly like that, Alec’s back to his front while he tugged at Alec’s cock brimming with precum. Alec would clasp at Magnus’ head and hair and whine beautifully, his face red and eyes glazed. He would come like that, fucked in the midst of a crowd and when Magnus would snap them back home, he would sleep curled up around Magnus, completely exhausted and in lingering bliss.


	4. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one is short and no sex at all fyi)

Magnus sat on the sofa and took a sip from his wine glass. It was a particularly good one, and vintage in years, but even its delicate balance of flavours could not hold a candle to what Magnus was staring at while he drank the said wine. 

A sturdy bar hung midair before him, kept in its place by the magic that seemed to pulsate out of it in small bursts. A red colour rope bisected this bar in different sections while the rest of the fell down where they were wrapped tight around a shadowhunter. Magnus’ shadowhunter. Alec Lightwood. 

Alec eyes were completely unseeing. He was deep in subspace. Magnus was monitoring all of his body surface to make sure that he was not unknowingly hurt somewhere. The ropes were tied around Alec in swooping trails, with delicate looking knots that actually were quite hard to break. He still had his boxers on and he was not quite hard, but it was a pleasure that Alec liked to engage in with Magnus, the one he loved and trusted the most.

The first time Alec had been too rigid, stressed about his ability to take it the way Magnus insisted he knew Alec could take it. No, Magnus did not force him or anything, it was just that Alec was hesitant for a host of reasons and none of them had anything to do with Magnus. 

But then getting tied up and left hanging sent Alec over the edge so easily and completely that even Magnus was shocked. After Alec came down from his high, sprawled across his lover’s chest, they talked how Alec liked it so much.

“It made me feel like I am inconsequential. Like I am air. As if I am nothing, just the wind, or riding the wind into nothingness, the pain of the ropes cutting into me like something warm and alive enveloping me and it felt so, so good. I didn’t have any responsibilities because I was no longer Alexander Lightwood, Maryse and Robert’s son, the head of the New York Institute, Izzy and Jace’s insipid brother or,” here Alec paused, his cheeks pink, as he bit his lips before continuing with, “Or even the lover and boyfriend of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It just, it felt very liberating.”

Magnus responded by kissing his forehead in fondness before saying, “If that is what it feels like to you, I will make sure that you get to experience this feeling regularly. I will also make sure to bring you back, whole and safe and you again everytime. I have to insist that you trust me on that. I will get you back, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments please!


End file.
